independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harvesters/@comment-73.53.111.20-20161115053737/@comment-27022982-20161124062301
Here's how I think it works: 1. How a Harvester Mothership operates - A Harvester Mothership would release a Colony ship to inspect the planet it will reach, and once at the planet, the Colony ship would release the smaller, but still humongous, token-shaped City destroyers, which cover it up, and fire their beams because it is their need for them to get resources. Once this is done, one of the City destroyers creates a distress call, and the Harvester Queen inside her Queen's Pod on her Mothership receives it. This is the signal for her and her Harvesters to get to the homeworld. Once the Harvester Mothership gets there, it makes a plasma drill, in an attempt to harvest the homeworld's core for survival and advancement. Once this is done, the atmosphere of the planet, which contains oxygen, is sucked away into the Mothership, to give the Harvesters and their Queen fresh air to breathe. The Harvester Queen would get irrational by the fact that the beings on the homeworld are dying, and the Harvester Mothership leaves and continues the process. However, if the Queen dies, the Harvester Mothership leaves to find another Harvester Queen on the Harvesters' homeworld that is not the Harvester Empress, the ruler of the entire race, and come back to harvest the core some other time. 2. How the Harvesters Breed - Harvester Queens are the top of the species, with Harvester Kings being the second-highest. They give birth to the Harvester Sub-Queens and Harvester Sub-Kings, which are smaller, but sill immensably large. The Sub-Queens and Sub-Kings give birth to the normal-sized Harvesters, which only give birth to more normal-sized Harvesters, and no smaller. All male Harvesters are drones, and all female Harvesters are dazzles. 3. Harvester Professions, Ranks, and Jobs - The Harvester Empress is the Harvester Queen that is elected to be the leader of the entire Harvester species, and the other Harvester Queens are likely her top servants that work in Queen's Pods, but the Harvester Empress, during that rank, is always at the Harvesters' homeworld. She also has a bigger and more intimidating bio-suit than the other Harvester Queens. The others are given the task to rule over a Harvester Mothership, given the fact that they have their own ships. A Harvester Princess is simply a Harvester Queen that has not fully grown yet. Earth's Harvester Queen loved her job because she can control the other Harvesters inside her swarm through dictatorship. She also wanted complete dominance and control over the entire universe, and when a planet has its atmosphere gone, she would continue destroying civilizations and homeworlds for fun. A Harvester Sub-Queen is given the task to oversee a Colony ship, with a Supreme Commander as his/her right-hand. They make sure their own personal Colony ship is completely organized, with no harm done to it. A normal Harvester is given the job to be a Supreme Commander, Ultimate Commander, Shocktrooper, colonist, soldier, pilot, worker, science officer, weapons expert, etc.